Duel of Dustbowl
An HTF Fanon episode based upon Team Fortress 2. Plot "Mission begins in 60 seconds" the administrator gives the 60 second warning as RED team files out of the respawn room, Payton, (engineer) sets up a teleporter then runs back in to the resupply locker and makes a sentry, runs back in, and keeps going until it is fully upgraded. Then quickly grabs it and sprints across the field and sets up camp in the shack control point 1 is located in. Spite (demoman) throws down stickybombs on the doorframe, fatty (heavy) stands by Payton's dispenser. Healed by Trippy (medic), and robostar (pyro) sits down on the stair steps. In the BLU respawn room, Superspeed (soldier) leans on a wall looking at his inventory, Biscuit (sniper) stands at the setup gate taking aim at a currently unaware Fatty, waiting for the mission start. Hippy (scout) planning out his strike, Lamana (medic) setting up ubercharge, and Pranky (Spy) is choosing disguises. "5..." "4..." "3..." "2..." "1..." Hippy blasts out of the BLU respawn room, and into the backdoor of the shack, only to be completely shotdown by the sentry, Biscuit then fires his rifle killing Fatty immediately. Robostar and Trippy charge out, ubercharged, paired with the wrangler controlled shots from Payton's camp. Pranky then uncloaks behind Payton's Dispenser, and disguises as an engineer, he walks next to Payton and tells him to grab supplies while he looks after the sentry. After a small pause Payton runs out to grab the ammo pack, during that Pranky attaches a sapper to the Sentry and quickly backstabs Payton. He then attaches another sapper to the dispenser, laughing as he walks out, seeing an unhappy robostar right in front of him. He is burned to death as robostar takes out his homewrecker and attempts to save the sentry but fails, he does manage to save the dispenser though. Superspeed and Lamana run out and kill robostar and Trippy, they both capture the point and move to the next point with a newly respawned Pranky and Hippy, with biscuit not far behind. Pranky walks along the bridge attached to the shack and runs in sneaking onto the crates near the second point, Biscuit walks into the higher platforms, but he unfortunately gets blasted by the sentry on the staircase. Pranky shoots Payton in the head with the Ambassador, but gets shot by both Fatty, Robo star, Spite and Payton's Sentry. Hippy runs in and shoots down Trippy with his Force-a-Nature, Fatty runs onto the point angrily and gets harassed by Superspeed's rockets, until Fatty kill superspeed but is done in by the rocket. With no one to stop him, besides Spite, but being a demoman he was too drunk, Hippy immediately runs onto the point cheering, winning one for BLU. Moral "Sometimes the best defense, is the best offense" Deaths *Hippy is shot down by a sentry. *Payton is backstabbed and headshotted by Pranky. *Fatty is killed by both a rocket and a headshot from Biscuit. *Pranky is burned by Robo star, and killed by combined fire from red team. *Trippy is killed by Superspeed, and Hippy. *Biscuit was killed by a sentry, *Superspeed is gunned down by Fatty Trivia *This is the 3rd time Robo star was a RED Pyro in an episode. *This is the 3rd Team Fortress 2 themed episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images